Shape of You
by Dominic Clearwater
Summary: Kisah dimana Kuroko senang memandangi Kagami yang menari karena menurutnya itu seksi dan Kagami yang tidak tahu apapun mengenai hal itu / light KagaKuro / Art School!AU / Insipred by Ed Sheeran's song called Shape of You and a dance cover video on Instagram


Warning: One-shot, shōnen ai, Art School! AU, typo(s), OOC

* * *

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

Lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari rumah bergaya minimalis dengan _vest_ putih melekat di dirinya. _Skateboard_ berwarna hitam _doff_ dibiarkannya jatuh menghantam aspal jalanan kemudian ia berdiri di atasnya dan mengendarainya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Semilir angin dingin di pagi hari menerpa kulit wajah putihnya, membuat pipi kenyal itu bersemu kemerahan. Beberapa kali salah satu kakinya turun bertemu dengan aspal hitam untuk menambah kecepatan roda _skateboard_ -nya yang berputar. Jarak dari rumahnya menuju sekolah memang cukup dekat sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan papan luncur. Mengapa tidak berjalan kaki saja? Memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga adalah jawabannya. Ia tak mau ketika sampai di sekolah nanti tenaganya sudah berkurang.

Bukan, bukan.

Ini bukan cerita _fandom_ Kuroko seperti biasanya. Ia tidak bergabung di klub basket. Mencoba memainkannya saja ogah.

Namun ia tak ingin menghabiskan banyak tenaga adalah karena ia bersekolah di Tokyo Art School, terlebih ia mengambil kelas _modern dance_.

* * *

 **.**

 **Shape of You**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

* * *

Ketika sudah sampai di depan gedung sekolah, ia turun dari _skateboard_ -nya lalu menginjak bagian belakang _skateboard_ sehingga papan itu terjengkat ke atas dan ditangkapnya.

Ia menenteng benda hitam itu sambil berjalan memasuki gedung.

" _Ohayō_ , Kuroko _cchi_!" ia menoleh, melihat pemuda berambut pirang beserta rambut warna-warni lainnya di belakang.

" _Dōmo_ , Kise- _kun_."

"Oi, Tetsu, apakah kau membawa bekal? Camilan? Apapun, lah, untuk aku makan. Aku belum sarapan," lelaki _ganguro_ menyapanya selagi mengorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

Namun belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, seorang perempuan berambut gulali melompat ke arahnya dan menggelayuti lehernya. " _Ohayō_ , Tetsu- _kun_ ~!" ucapnya selagi mengeratkan tangannya.

"Aku tercekik, Momoi- _san_." namun yang diajak bicara tidak mempedulikan kalimat itu.

"Dai- _chan_ , aku membawa dua kotak _bento_ , kau mau?" melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, Momoi menanggapi pertanyaan Aomine yang tadinya ditujukan pada Kuroko.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak merasa lapar lagi," tiba-tiba saja wajah pria bernama Aomine itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi karena membayangkan betapa _unedible_ -nya makanan buatan Momoi. "Murasakibara, aku minta camilanmu saja," lanjutnya.

Lelaki tinggi besar yang diajak bicara pun kemudian memberikan sebungkus besar keripik kentang yang baru saja ia beli sebelum berangkat sekolah.

" _Mou_ , jahatnya," Momoi mengembungkan pipinya.

" _Urusainodayo_ ," lelaki berambut hijau muncul dengan membawa sikat gigi elektrik yang ia yakini sebagai benda keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya." sapa lelaki berambut merah menyala dengan mata _heterochrome_ -nya menatap Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Pagi, Akashi- _kun_."

 _RIIIIIIING!_

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan saatnya semua siswa untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Namun baru saja sekelompok _skittles_ itu ingin berjalan ke kelas (kebetulan mereka mengambil kelas yang sama, yaitu _modern dance_ ), mereka diinterupsi dengan datangnya lelaki bersurai merah-hitam, Kagami Taiga.

Lelaki itu memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dan dilapisi _hoodie oversized_ hitam. Sedangkan untuk bawahannya, ia hanya memakai celana pendek di atas lutut, mengekspos otot-otot di kakinya yang terlihat sangat terstruktur dan _ehem_ menggoda _ehem_. Tak lupa, ia pun memakai sepatu _running_ berwarna merah.

Sekolah ini tak menerapkan sistem memakai seragam. Kata kepala sekolahnya, sih, biar anak muda sekarang lebih bebas mengekspresikan dirinya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah dan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Kacamata hitam _D frame_ -nya sedikit melorot sebelum ia membenarkan posisinya. Sepertinya ia habis berlari dari stasiun ke sekolah ini.

Kagami lalu menegakkan badannya dan menyengir lebar. "Pagi,"

 _'Manis.'_

Mereka semua tahu (kecuali Kagami, tentu saja) kalau Kuroko menganggap Kagami adalah malaikat yang sangat berharga. Semenjak lelaki berambut merah itu pindah dari Amerika ke sekolah ini, Kuroko selalu diam-diam mengamatinya.

"Kuroko, kau sedang sakit?" tanya Kagami ketika melihat wajah Kuroko yang sedikit memerah. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami, menolak Kagami untuk melihat ekspresinya.

Aomine berdecak melihat adegan _dorama_ di depannya. Ia maju mendekati Kagami kemudian mengalungkan satu lengannya di pundak lelaki yang tingginya hanya berbeda dua senti darinya sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk kelas dulu, hm?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan dan serak tepat di telinga Kagami. Kagami bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Aomine menerpa daun telinganya.

Wajah Kagami merah padam. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dengan poni namun nampaknya gagal.

Kuroko dongkol. Ia tahu Aomine hanya berniat menjahilinya saja dengan menggoda Kagami seperti itu, namun tetap saja itu tidak bisa diterima! Meskipun begitu, tampang Kuroko tetap sedatar tripleks— dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki ruangan yang digunakan sebagai kelas _modern dance_. Ruangan itu sangat luas dengan dinding cermin di salah satu sisinya. Ruangan ini termasuk ruangan kelas yang paling luas di antara semua kelas lain karena _modern dance_ adalah salah satu prodi yang diminati banyak murid di sini. Sudah banyak _dancer_ lainnya berkumpul di ruangan itu melakukan persiapan sebelum kelas dimulai.

Menaruh _skateboard_ yang ditentengnya serta _backpack_ -nya untuk bersandar di dinding, Kuroko setelah itu menanggalkan _vest_ -nya, menyisakan kaos berwarna lavender di tubuh. Ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat yang cukup luas untuk melakukan pemanasan.

Di tengah ia sedang melakukan pemanasan, tiba-tiba Kagami berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri tak jauh darinya, melakukan hal yang sama— pemanasan. Kini kacamatanya tak lagi bertengger di hidung mancung itu, nampaknya Kagami telah melepasnya dan memakai _softlens_ bening.

"Kagami- _kun_ ,"

"GAH!" ia yang sedang mengangkat satu kakinya tinggi ke atas kemudian tumbang seketika. "Kuroko _teme_! Kau mengagetkanku!" setelah beberapa detik, ia kembali berdiri.

" _Warui_ ,"

"Tch!"

" _Etto_ , Kagami- _kun_ , kau sudah siap untuk menampilkan koreografi yang kemarin Nijimura- _san_ ajarkan? Kau tahu, kan, kemarin Nijimura- _san_ berkata kalau hari ini akan ada beberapa murid yang dipanggil secara acak untuk menampilkan koreografi baru. Dan siapa pun yang paling baik penampilannya akan diberikan poin tambahan,"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku sangat bersemangat," matanya lurus ke depan, memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin kemudian menunjukkan seringai yang menantang.

"Jadi karena itu kau hampir terlambat hari ini, eh? Tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena saking bersemangatnya,"

Pipinya seketika bersemu, " _U-uruse_!" ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

" _Ohayō, minna_!" seseorang berambut hitam legam dengan bibir yang sedikit...monyong memasuki ruangan sambil dua kali menepuk tangannya, mencoba memusatkan perhatian seluruh murid yang ada di situ hanya kepadanya.

Ia adalah Nijimura Shūzō. Pelatih sekaligus koreografer kelas _modern dance_. Bila orang tak tahu, bisa saja ia dikira salah satu murid di sekolah ini karena umurnya masih belia. Ia hanya terpaut tiga tahun dari murid-muridnya. Meskipun begitu, ia memiliki karir di dunia tari yang sangat bagus. Bahkan kabarnya, ia mendapat tawaran dari penyanyi terkenal asal Hollywood untuk menjadi koreografernya. Sangat hebat, bukan?

"Hari ini kita akan mengulang koreografi baru itu dua kali sebelum aku panggil nama kalian secara acak," seketika ruangan itu menjadi riuh. Ada yang bingung dan ada yang sangat bersemangat.

"Aku bisa saja memanggil satu orang, atau dua orang untuk menampilkan koreonya. Atau bahkan tiga orang sekaligus. Bersiaplah." lanjutnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Ia berjalan ke seberang sisi ruangan. Dengan begitu, semua murid seakan mengerti. Mereka mengambil posisi yang pas. Setelah Nijimura melihat semua muridnya sudah siap dan fokus, ia kemudian menekan salah satu tombol pada alat pemutar musik di sampingnya yang terhubung dengan _speaker_ di setiap sudut ruangan, membuat ruangan itu seketika dipenuhi dentuman irama nikmat.

Pada hitungan yang sudah ditentukan, secara serentak mereka semua menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama. Alunan lagu berjudul Shape of You yang dipopulerkan oleh Ed Sheeran, decitan sepatu yang bertemu dengan lantai, dan Nijimura yang sesekali meneriakkan nama-nama siapa saja yang kurang baik gerakannya menjadi sebuah paduan yang indah di pagi hari itu.

Setelah mengulangi gerakan koreo sebanyak dua kali, kini para dancer menepi di sisi-sisi ruangan. Menyisakan _space_ yang cukup luas di tengah dimana nantinya akan digunakan untuk penampilan dan penilaian tarian.

Nijimura berdiri di depan kelas, menggenggam kertas yang berisi daftar nama murid sedang tangan lainnya memegang _video recorder_ untuk merekam penampilan anak didiknya.

Setelah meneliti sekian banyak nama-nama yang terpampang di kertas, ia mulai memanggil nama.

"Kagami Taiga dan Momoi Satsuki."

Kagami yang tadinya masih berbincang dengan Kuroko terkesiap ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, tak mengira bahwa ia mendapat giliran pertama. Tapi tak apa, ia siap. Ia pun berdiri setelah Kuroko mengucapkan sesuatu seperti "semoga berhasil, Kagami-kun". Selagi ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, tangannya meritsleting _hoodie_ -nya sehingga kaos tanpa lengan yang ia gunakan tidak terlihat lagi. Ia dapat melihat Momoi yang juga berjalan menuju tengah ruangan dari arah berseberangan.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Nijimura ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah.

Kagami mengangguk. Ia berdiri dua langkah di belakang sisi kanan Momoi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang membuatnya tetap fokus dan terjaga.

Koreografer itu mulai menekan salah satu tombol di _speaker_ dan lagu bergenre pop itu bermain. Pada hitungan yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, kakinya mulai bergerak.

 _ **The club isn't the best place to find a lover**_  
 _ **So the bar is where I go**_

 _'Bagus. Ini permulaan yang bagus.'_ pikirnya.

Mata _sapphire_ itu memandangi setiap detail gerakan yang diciptakan oleh pemuda _crimson_. Ia dapat melihat determinasi yang begitu kuat di mata itu. Gerakannya begitu luwes, namun di saat yang sama gerakannya juga terlihat begitu bertenaga.

Tempo gerakannya bertambah. Bahunya ikut bergerak ketika ia menggerakkan kakinya dengan tempo ketukan yang sama. _Hoodie oversized_ yang ia pakai tak menghambat gerakannya sama sekali.

Ketika ia sedang asyik memandangi Kagami, dapat ia lihat dari sudut matanya kalau Kise berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Kuroko _cchi_ serius sekali,"

Tak menoleh, Kuroko pun hanya menggumamkan "hn".

"Kagami _cchi_ sangat bagus ya,"

Memang.

Tidak ada yang cukup pantas untuk menilai Kagami payah dalam urusan menari. Terlebih Kagami adalah pindahan dari sekolah seni ternama di Amerika. Meskipun begitu, Kagami tetaplah seseorang yang _humble_. Bahkan ia tidak merasa hebat sama sekali. Ia terlalu merendah sehingga tak menyadari potensinya yang begitu besar.

 _'Ah, sudah masuk ke gerakan inti.'_

 _ **Take my hand, stop**_  
 _ **Put Van The Man on the jukebox**_  
 _ **And then we start to dance**_  
 _ **And now I'm singing like**_

Kagami melompat serong ke kiri diikuti tangannya yang berayun di depan badannya kemudian kakinya bergerak melompat ke kanan. Poninya yang basah karena keringat menempel di keningnya. Ia juga dapat melihat bulir keringat jatuh dari tulang rahang pria jakung itu.

 _'Kagami-kun terlihat sangat eksotis bila begini.'_ ia merona karena pikirannya sendiri. Mencoba mengabaikan hal itu, ia kembali fokus pada Kagami.

Ia sangat ingin menjerit dalam hati karena setelah ini adalah bagian favorit Kuroko. Ia telah menunggu Kagami melakukan bagian ini dari awal _dance_ -nya dimulai.

 _ **Girl, you know I want your love**_  
 _ **Your love was handmade for somebody like me**_

Pemuda blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu menghentakkan tangan kanannya sebatas siku di depan dada lalu menggoyangkan pinggulnya, kemudian ia juga menghentakkan tangan kirinya dan sekali lagi menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Gerakan pinggulnya tak begitu terlihat jelas, namun itu cukup untuk menambah kecepatan detak jantung pemuda _baby blue_. Gerakan yang sensual, pikirnya. Dapat ia dengar juga beberapa murid lainnya menyoraki Kagami dan yang disoraki hanya dapat menyengir sambil terus menari.

Spontan, Kuroko membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di sampingnya. Berharap pikiran kotor keluar dari kepalanya dimana nyatanya aksi itu tak berdampak apa-apa.

"E-EEHH?! _Doushita no_ , Kuroko _cchi_?!" Kise panik ketika melihat hal itu dan memar yang muncul di kening Kuroko.

"Aku bahagia aku hidup di dunia ini," —karena dapat melihat pinggul Kagami yang bergoyang dan tersenyum semanis itu, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Haa?" ia kebingungan melihat tingkah temannya.

Tak ingin kehilangan banyak momen, ia kembali melihat Kagami.

 _ **Come on now, follow my lead**_  
 _ **I may be crazy, don't mind me**_

Salah satu lengannya ke atas dan lutut kaki kanannya bergerak sebanyak tiga kali sebelum ia berjalan cepat mengitari Momoi, menjadi lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Momoi selagi ia tetap bergerak, mencoba menguatkan _chemistry_ di antara mereka. Ia nampak sangat profesional.

 _ **Say, boy, let's not talk too much**_  
 _ **Grab on my waist and put that body on me**_  
 _ **Come on now, follow my lead**_  
 _ **Come, come on now, follow my lead**_

Koreo mereka sangat serasi. Tak ada satu pun yang tertinggal tempo dan keduanya sangat powerful di setiap gerakannya. Beberapa kali kakinya menghentak lantai. Bibirnya terbuka, memasok persediaan oksigen di paru-parunya. Ini sangat menyenangkan, pikir pemuda bermarga Kagami itu.

Jemari Momoi mengisyaratkan _partner dance_ -nya untuk mendekat yang kemudian intruksi itu diikuti dengan baik olehnya.

 ** _I'm in love with the shape of you_**  
 ** _We push and pull like a magnet do_**  
 ** _Although my heart is falling too_**  
 ** _I'm in love with your body_**

Kedua telapak tangannya membentuk huruf 'S' kemudian melangkah ke samping lalu berputar membelakangi Nijimura selaku penilai. Mereka mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas lalu menjatuhkan salah satunya ke arah belakang, pandangannya juga bergulir seraya tangannya bergerak.

Tak lama, lagu yang berputar pun dihentikan oleh Nijimura, merasa cukup dengan penampilan kedua muridnya itu. Kagami dan Momoi pun dipersilakan untuk kembali ke tempat mereka.

Kagami kembali dengan cengiran lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia mendapat sorakan dari teman-temannya. Beberapa juga menepuk pundak Kagami sebagai ucapan selamat. Lalu iris merah itu bergulir, melihat Kuroko di sudut ruangan. Ia berjalan menghampirinya.

 _'Kagami-kun berjalan ke arah sini.'_

Namun ketika ia sudah sampai di depan Kuroko, dapat ia sadari kening pemuda itu memerah karena memar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keningmu?" ia menyibak poni rambut biru di hadapannya sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas memar yang berada di kening Kuroko. Seingatnya, tadi sebelum ia tampil, Kuroko masih baik-baik saja. Matanya menatap intens pemuda di depannya.

Mulut Kuroko mengatup berkali-kali seperti ikan koi di kolam belakang rumahnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kagami namun tak bisa. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Hei, jawab aku," ia mengguncangkan badan Kuroko beberapa kali, menyadarkan 'bayangan'nya.

Namun yang ada, Kuroko malah tak sadarkan diri setelah itu karena detak jantungnya semakin tak terkontrol.

Sedang Kagami tak tahu apa-apa perihal penyebab Kuroko pingsan.

* * *

 _ **Owari**_

* * *

.

Oh iya, di sini saya deskripsiin gerakan dance-nya sama persis dengan gerakan di video yang saya liat. Kalau mau tau lebih jelasnya kaya gimana gerakan si Kagami, dapat dilihat di instagram dengan username **anthonydoubleu** lalu cari saja video cover dance Shape of You di profilnya.

.

Yosh, saya kembali, minna-san! Iya memang benar kok waktu itu saya bilang kalau saya hiatus. Tapi...ehem *mulai cerita*

Jadi saya akhir-akhir ini lagi doyan banget dengerin lagunya Ed Sheeran yang judulnya Shape of You. Awalnya saya niat buat nyari video coveran lagunya, saya carilah hashtag shape of you di instagram. Namun bukannya video coveran, malah video dance dengan lagu ini sebagai pengiringnya yang saya temukan.

DAN SAYA JATUH CINTA SAMA ITU DANCER COWONYA! Serius itu badannya oke punya:') Terus waktu saya liat itu dance, saya kepikiran buat bikin fic ini dengan Kagami sebagai karakter utamanya karena well...badan Kagami kan hot *ketauan mesumnya*.

Yah begitulah, toh akhirnya fic ini selesai dengan gajenya(?). Maafkan saya kalau alurnya terkesan cepat karena saya nulis ini disela kesibukan saya— tiap ada jamkos, saya selalu ngelanjutin ngetik ini di hp HAHAHA *plak*.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Kritik dan saran melalui _**review**_ atau _**PM**_ akan saya terima dengan lapang dada~


End file.
